Escape
by madelyn09
Summary: Jane goes looking for a way to escape her memories. Maura gives her a healthier way to do it. Not much of a story line but there is smut.


**Escape**

**A/N: So this story was for a friend because she wanted some Rizzles love. Not much of a story line, but there is smut and slight cuteness. Enjoy my friends :D**

For the third time this week, Jane was in search of her liquor bottle. She needed an escape, and the quickest way she thought possible was through the vodka in her cabinet. The drive for this need was the man Charles Hoyt. The mad serial killer, who had left his mark on Jane Rizzoli, left her with scars in her palms and pain in her memories.

_ Lying on the hardwood floor, a scalpel penetrating each palm, blood pooling in her hands and trickling across the floor. A small shiver ran through the detective's body, she felt cold, lost and helpless. The words 'I'm going to die' continued on a loop through her mind. She knew this was the end. She knew that the man she had been hunting, the man she wanted to bring to justice would instead bring her to death. A moan and a soft cry of terror left her lips as she saw the shadow of Hoyt press a cold silver scalpel to her neck, prepared to slit her throat when wanted. _

Taking the bottle in hand, Jane quickly tipped it back. Hurriedly taking in sips, consuming as much of the liquid as possible. The warm drink flooded through her throat, making its way through her body and into her blood stream. Pulling the bottle away from her lips, Jane stood there, looking at her small apartment. He had been there. He had entered her home, entered her mind and left reminders on her body. She would forever have the memory of nearly dying. She would forever remember lying on the floor feeling great terror and feeling broken. The strong and dominate detective was broken.

Drinking the remaining liquid, Jane placed the empty bottle onto her counter, and clumsily made her way to the bedroom. Looking over to the clock Jane could barely recognize the blurry red numbers that blinked 9:00 at her. Removing her socks, and letting her jeans fall to the floor, the brunette climbed onto the bed, and fell into a coma-like sleep.

* * *

Entering her girlfriend's apartment, Maura Isles took note of the fact that Jane was probably asleep. It was nearly 1 a.m. when the doctor had finished all her paper work and was able to get to the detective's apartment. Slowly making her way through the home, Maura stopped near the kitchen noticing that something was sitting on the counter. Moving closer, a small sigh escaped her lips as she realized what it was that was on the counter. Shaking her head sadly, Maura was upset with Jane's constant need for alcohol. Of course she understood that Jane needed a release, needed to get away from the dreams and memories of Charles Hoyt. She only wished there was an easier, healthier way to accomplish that.

Going into the brunette's bedroom, Maura quickly removed her clothing. Too tired to deal with anything else, she simply grabbed a baggy t-shirt and climbed into bed next to Jane. Snuggling up close to her lover, Maura wrapped her arms around the petite frame and held her tight, whispering softly "I love you, Jane." Before falling into her own sleep.

* * *

_ Two scalpels coming from the centers of her palms. Blood flowing from the wounds. Looking up, Jane saw the face of her personal demon. But that hideous face was not the one she was concerned with. To the side she could see a body lying dead and lifeless. That body was her girlfriend Maura Isles. Hoyt had murdered her and now he was ready to kill Jane. Taking a red stained scalpel, Hoyt pressed the metal against the detective's neck._

Jane was startled awake. The nightmare she had was worse than the others. Most of her nightmares involved her death or she'd wake before Hoyt could kill her, but never had she dreamt of Maura's death. Maura Isles meant everything to Jane, and the thought of her dying sent a cold shiver down the detective's spine.

"Jane honey, are you ok?" Maura asked worriedly.

Jane could feel the softness of Maura's hands on her body. The reassuring feeling that the woman she loved was still alive. Jane shook her head lightly, attempting to remove the frightful images in her head.

Looking at her girlfriend carefully, Maura asked, "Jane sweetie, what's the matter?"

Muttering softly Jane replied, "Bad dream, M. Go back to sleep."

Scooting closer to Jane, Maura wrapped her slender arms around her lover's torso, holding on to her tight. "You dreamt about Hoyt didn't you?"

Jane didn't have the strength to vocalize her dream. Saying it would make it seem and feel too real and she wouldn't be able to deal with that amount of pain. Tucking her head in the crook of Maura's neck, Jane quietly started to sob. Placing her hand on top of Jane's head, Maura held the brunette close to her, a small tear trailing down her cheek. She hated to see the woman she loved so broken and upset.

Jane softly spoke, "I'm sorry, Maura. You don't deserve this. You deserve someone so much better."

The detective started to pull away, but Maura quickly stopped her, "Jane, please don't say that. I love you, and only you. No one else can give me the happiness that you can. Yes you may be a little broken inside, but so is everyone."

Jane was overwhelmed with the amount of care and love she saw in Maura's eyes. She couldn't believe that all of that was for her. Only her. She was not alone in this painful world; she had her lover, her soul mate. Leaning in Jane kissed Maura passionately. She wanted and needed to feel alive, she needed to get lost in something, someone, and she knew Maura would help her.

Complying with Jane, Maura let the brunette dominate over her. Allowing the detective's tongue to take control and dance around her mouth. Their hands roaming over each other's bodies, wanting to touch more skin and less clothing. Lying back on the bed, Maura allowed Jane to slip the baggy tee off, revealing two rounded breasts. Jane hungrily went down and took a nipple between her lips. Sucking hard on the pink nub, and letting her hands travel the curves of Maura's body.

A slight moan escaped from the blonde's lips as she enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving. Her slender fingers ran along the hem of Jane's shirt, silently asking for permission to remove the cloth. Jane quickly complied, ripping the shirt from her body and tossing it to the floor.

"Mmmm…Jane." Maura moaned as the detective continued to suck on her nipples. Switching between the two nubs and kneading the milky flesh around.

Making her way to the doctor's heat, Jane left a trail of kisses, saying sweet nothings in between each one. And reaching Maura's soaked panties; Jane slipped two fingers under the hems and stroked the smooth skin, while placing a soft kiss on the throbbing nerves through the wet underwear. Maura groaned with pleasure, involuntarily moving her hips up, searching for more contact with the brunette.

"Ugh…. Please, Jane." Maura begged, as she felt her arousal grow strong and nearly unbearable in her lower stomach.

Giving her what she wanted, Jane slowly dipped two of her long slender fingers into Maura's sex. Curling them and scratching the sides of the blonde's inner walls as she pulled out. A cry came from Maura's lips as Jane continued to thrust her fingers inside the woman, setting a familiar rhythm, while softly sucking on her clit.

"Fuck!" Maura cried out, arching her back up. "Oh God, yes!"

Jane continued to suck on Maura's clit, and feeling the other woman's walls start to contract, she added a third finger to her thrusts. Pushing her fingers in harder and faster into the blonde, she could feel how close Maura was. Jane continued her hard thrusts while making her way back up to claim Maura's lips.

The sensation she felt from Jane's fingers inside her and the detective's tongue controlling her mouth, Maura was easily sent into climax. Rocking her body back, Maura was sent hard into the mattress, Jane's lips still on hers. The woman's fingers continued their thrusts in Maura as she rode out her orgasm, the glorious sensations running through her body.

The detective removed her fingers from Maura's center, and ran her hands over the sides of the doctor's curves. Pushing their bodies together, the only thing in between them was the soaked pair of panties Jane was still wearing.

Almost fully back from her sexual high, Maura quickly flipped their bodies and straddled the detective's hips. Taking control over the kiss, she let her hands travel up and down the brunette's body, flicking and pinching Jane's erect nipples. Moving her lips down the other woman's neck line and down to her cleavage, Maura kissed the soft freckle centered in between Jane's breasts.

"I love you, Jane." Maura whispered as she continued to decorate Jane's body with sweet kisses.

Jane saw the love that Maura had for her again in the other woman's eyes. She felt the tenderness in her touches, and the care depicted in her words. A small tear trickled down the detective's cheek. Maura loved her, and she loved Maura. No matter what they went through, no matter how painful or difficult it was, they would always have each other. No man, woman, creature, or memory could destroy that. They were one and they would always be one.

Maura noticed the lone tear, and she quickly kissed it away, asking "Jane honey, are you ok?"

Jane had realized something new that evening. She had realized that no matter what trouble she was in Maura would be there to give her what she needed, whatever it may be. Looking down, Jane smiled softly and whispered a 'Yes.'

Nodding softly Maura continued on her girlfriend, kissing and licking Jane's beautifully sculpted abs, while rubbing her palm against the wet fabric covering the brunette's sex. Cupping the throbbing nerves, Maura put pressure against Jane's center.

"Ahhh. Maura!" Jane exclaimed loudly, bucking her hips into Maura's hand.

Slowly Maura pulled her lover's underwear down and tossed them to the floor. Already feeling the detective's need for her, she dipped her head down, and slipped her tongue in between the woman's lower lips.

"Fuck. Yes!" Jane yelled, enjoying the invasion into her body.

Maura slowly pulled her tongue out and in while flicking the detective's clit with her fingers. Pushing Jane's hips down, holding them firm and still against the mattress, Maura pulled her tongue out and began to trace around the dripping wet center of the brunette.

"Maura…Now…Please?" Jane begged. The sensation and pleasure coursing through her body was enjoyable but she craved for that sexual release.

Maura did as she was asked and thrust three perfect fingers into her lover, pushing them in hard and deep. She was going at a faster pace, while pressing against Jane's clit.

"Ahh…Yes! Harder! Yes, Maura!" Jane shouted as her body started to rock with anticipation.

Giving the detective what she wanted, Maura thrust her long fingers as deep and as hard as she could, curling them and scratching Jane's inner walls as she pulled out. Not long after, the brunette's sex started to contract around Maura's fingers as she did three more thrusts before sending Jane into her sexual high. Hitting her climax, Jane let out multiple obscenities, yelling her enjoyment of the warm excitement running through her body.

The two women fell to the bed, both breathing heavily and sweat dripping from all parts of their bodies. Moving closer to the center, the two lovers curled up in each other's arms and held on tight. Maura placed her head in the crook of Jane's neck and Jane softly kissed the woman's temple.

"Thank you." Jane said simply.

Maura turned her head to look at Jane curiously, "For what? I mean if you're thanking me for the sex, there's really no need. We both participated in equal acts of it."

The brunette smiled and shook her head lightly, "Always Ms. Literal. No, for being here with me."

"Of course, Jane. I'm always here if you need me." Maura stated, placing a reassuring hand on the woman's cheek.

Jane bent down and placed a soft, simple kiss to the blonde's lips. No more words were needed. They didn't have to vocalize their feelings; everything either of them wanted to say was in that one simple kiss. Holding each other close, feeling the smoothness of skin on skin, Jane threw the comforter over them, and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

That night and every night following, Jane Rizzoli found her escape from the world through the love and care from Maura Isles.


End file.
